ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Slayton
Amy Slayton (born 04/09/1990) is a Japanese-born American professional wrestler currently signed to the Japan based Joshi Extreme Takeover. She is known for her work on both the American and international independent circuits, as Amy Slayton, most notably as apart of the "Dirty Pair" alongside Darcia Blackthorne in the Frontier Wrestling Alliance and being both the longest reigning and last NWA Women's champion in the history of that organization before it folded in 2017. Early Life Amy was born in the Chuo City district of Tokyo Japan to Marcus and Charlotte Slayton during her parents time living in that country where her father was working as a professional wrestler and was the second of their two children with her older brother, Devon Alexander, being born three years prior in 1987. At seven months old, Amy made her first appearance in a wrestling ring when she was held by her father shortly after winning his first title ever-the Super Japan Pro Wrestling All-Asia Heavyweight championship-a match that was dedicated to her and while things seemed to be going well for the small family, eventually her parents divorced and Amy moved with her mother and older brother to mother's home state of Hawaii where she would grow up, often being teased as a "haole" or non-native until she finally had enough and started fighting back at which point she slowly started to earn her fellow students respect. Even though her mother remarried and had another child with her new husband, Amy's father would always be a presence in her life even to the point of happily giving up titles in order to spend time with his two children and he would always make sure that their presents for birthdays and Christmas was always on time with one of Amy's prized possessions being her snow globe collection which her father got her as he would always send her one from every unique place that he stopped in around the world and by the time that she was in her early teens, Amy already knew what she wanted to do in life and told her mother that she wanted to become a professional wrestler-something that her stepfather was against because not everyone was fit into that mold-which was something that her own father agreed with-until the three adults and Amy reached an agreement which she honored by going to college at the University of Arts in Philadelphia where she got a degree in Museum Studies so that she would have something to fall back on in case things didn't go right for her as a wrestler. Amy would then spend the next year learning how to wrestle at her father's wrestling school at his home in Cameron North Carolina known as the "Dojo" where she actually thrived under her father's tutelage and quickly learned everything that she needed. Early Career (Omega Wrestling Entertainment/2011-2013) Amy's debut match came on the very first show for Omega Wrestling Entertainment on October 9th, 2011-wrestling as "Amy Wells"- when she faced off against Jessica Perkins and beat her with a German suplex. Amy would go onto have an undefeated streak of two months before she finally got her first lost to Jenna Rhodes at the first OWE/ECWA super show when she lost to Sofia Cortez where after the match Cortez called her on lying to the fans and said that if Amy didn't come out and tell the world who she really was then Sofia would do it for her. Amy would then feud with Sofia over the course of the next few months, trading wins with the other woman before finally "et lupus" had enough and forced Amy to tell her secret to the world that she was actually the "Reaver's Daughter" but then went onto explain that she wanted to make her own name for herself which is why she used her mother's maiden name the entire time. The show following that revelation had Amy, now under her actual name, once more wrestling against Sofia this time at the Summit Wrestling Alliance 11th Anniversary three night super show where Amy faced off against Sofia for the last time in a "winner takes all" match where if Amy won then she would get Sofia's shot at the Summit Wrestling Alliance Unified Women's championship but if Amy lost, then she would have to be Sofia's slave for six months. It was during this time that Amy started to study her father's old matches and started to copy some of his old spots and adapting them to fit her style of wrestling as well of those of Joshi legend Miss Manami which caused her to rethink her own wrestling style after watching her match during the 1995 Queen of the World tournament and this in turn, in a unique way, helped Amy come to terms with her own identity as during her entrance for the first night of the 11th Anniversary event, Amy came out to an entrance that was kind of a dark fusion of Manami's and her father's-even to the point of entering to "Time judged all" by Eiji Hino x Ankh in one of the most brutal women's matches on the entire card, Amy beat Sofia following the debut of her new move in the "Prominence Drop"which allowed her to get the pinfall victory after a fourteen minute classic and in one of the semi-main events of night three, Amy won her first singles title when she became the twentieth SWA Unified Women's champion when she beat Aliyah Johnston for the title. Amy would then go onto hold the title for the next four months, defeating all comers for the belt until finally she was beaten by Colt Kawaii who beat her in Amy's hometown of Tokyo during a Hurricane Arts show. It was here that Amy got her first real taste of working in Japan and she enjoyed the vast differences in styles.